<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need you by LucyLuxDMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161225">I need you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC'>LucyLuxDMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Dante and Nero had sex. In both the desire is rekindled and they want to do it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was around midday in Fortuna, and Nero was in the garage, sitting on the desk,<br/>busy cleaning up the Blue Rose.</p>
<p>"Just a little and you will be like new."</p>
<p>It was strange, but Nero loved chat with his weapons every time he had to fix or clean them up. For Nero,that weapons were his best friends. Indeed,he didn't stand who touch them without his permission.</p>
<p>But,all of a sudden,he had to stop what he was doing. The phone,inside the van, was ranging.<br/>So Nero stood up and went in the van.<br/>Once inside,he took the phone and he sat on the passenger's seat.</p>
<p>"Devil May Cry."</p>
<p>"Hey, Nero! It's me, Dante."</p>
<p>"Dante,I told you already, if you need to call me,use the other number.", Nero replied a little bothered, because he preferred to leave that number clear in case of an emergency.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Next time,I will.",then Dante's tone of voice changed and became a little nostalgic and serious. "Listen, it's been a while since we've done that thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to do it again. Like old times."</p>
<p>In that moment, Nero understood what Dante wanted. And,to be honest, also Nero wanted the same.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Nero reply was clear and Dante was happy to hear that.</p>
<p>"When do you think to come here?", Dante asked.</p>
<p>"After lunching with Kyrie and the others. I think around three o'clock, I'll be there."</p>
<p>"Okay,I'll wait for ya. Thank you, Nero."</p>
<p>After that,Dante hanged up. And Nero was able to resume his work.<br/>But,he was keeping on thinking to his date with Dante.</p>
<p>"Dante..."</p>
<p>Nero reminded the last time they date. He reminded the touch of Dante's fingers on his skin; the touch of Dante's tongue on his chest and the pleasure he felt when they copulated.</p>
<p>Only Kyrie's voice woke Nero up from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Nero,the lunch is ready."</p>
<p>"Be right there."</p>
<p>Nero reassembled the Blue Rose,and after putting it back on its place,he went upstairs.<br/>He sat down at the table next to Kyrie and,as they used to do, during lunch they started talking to each other.</p>
<p>"Kyrie, this afternoon I should go to Dante's office."</p>
<p>"How come?",Kyrie asked surprised</p>
<p>But Nero couldn't say her the truth about his relationship with Dante,and so he told her a lie.</p>
<p>"He needs some help tidying up his office. His friends wasn't willing therefore he asked me if I could help him."</p>
<p>"If he needs help there's no problem."</p>
<p>Kyrie didn't care if what Nero said was a lie or not, but if Dante really needed help it was Nero duty to help him.</p>
<p>"Thank you,Kyrie."</p>
<p>Then, as soon as, Nero finished having lunch, he put his jacket on and went in the garage.</p>
<p>"Hey, Nero. The keys are in the usual place.",Nico shouted at him</p>
<p>"Okay, thanks."</p>
<p>So Nero took them from the key case and,once he got on the van, he set it in motion and drove to Dante's office.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Dante had fallen asleep, sprawling out on the chair,reading his usual magazine.<br/>And when Nero,entering,saw that scene he smiled.</p>
<p>"He never change!"</p>
<p>So Nero, without make a noise, approached him.<br/>He moved the magazine from Dante's face and he gave Dante a good morning kiss.</p>
<p>"Wake up, sleepyhead."</p>
<p>Dante groaned a little but, shortly after, he woke up. And when he did,he saw Nero next to him.</p>
<p>"Oh,Nero. It's you. Sorry, I fell asleep.",Dante said,stretching and standing up.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, you're so cute when you sleep."</p>
<p>Dante caressed Nero's cheek,returning the kiss Nero gave him a short time ago.</p>
<p>"The same goes for you,sweetie."</p>
<p>"Dante...I..."</p>
<p>But Dante knew what Nero wanted and he stopped him, putting a finger on his lips.</p>
<p>"Shh, I know. But if you want to do it,we must go in an appropriate place, don't ya think?.", Dante said winking at Nero.</p>
<p>So Dante took Nero upstairs to his bedroom.<br/>Once in there,Dante made Nero lie down on the bed. As soon as he did,Dante took off his pants<br/>and jumped on the bed. Then he,lovingly,undressed Nero's chest,showing his scars.</p>
<p>"A such beautiful body shouldn't be marked by scars."</p>
<p>So Dante licked each of the scars that marked Nero's chest. The sweet touch of Dante's tongue on his chest made Nero feel an unbelievable pleasure.</p>
<p>"Give me...more...Dante..."</p>
<p>"As you wish, Nero."</p>
<p>And so,Dante lowered Nero's pants. He spread Nero's legs to see better his asshole and he noticed it was cleaned.</p>
<p>"Looks like you've taken care of it since our last meeting."</p>
<p>"I...I did it for ya."</p>
<p>"What a good boy."</p>
<p>After that Dante ate Nero's ass. Nero twisted and turned in the grip of pleasure. </p>
<p>"Yes...Dante...more...",Nero said, feeling an uncontrollable pleasure.</p>
<p>But Dante stopped before Nero could reach the climax,leaving him astonished.</p>
<p>"Why...did you...do?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry,Nero. If you cum already,I can't make you feel several kind of pleasure."</p>
<p>Then Dante fingered Nero. Dante moved his fingers,at first,slowly then faster and faster, to give Nero the chance to experience a gradual pleasure. And while Dante was doing so,he was jerking off.</p>
<p>"Ngh...Dante... I'm going to cum..."</p>
<p>But Dante stopped once again before Nero could reach the climax.</p>
<p>"Now, you're ready for receive me."</p>
<p>Dante put his dick inside Nero. As soon as he did so,Nero felt an unimaginable pleasure and cummed. His juice ended up on his abdomen.</p>
<p>"Good. My work bore fruit."</p>
<p>"I... can't understand..."</p>
<p>"Nero,I interrupted on purpose your climax, in such a way to make your ass more sensitive to my cock. And it worked! You cummed immediately! But,from now on, I won't stop you anymore."</p>
<p>Then Dante moved faster inside Nero. The pleasure Nero felt increased every time Dante moved inside him.</p>
<p>"Yes! Dante! More!" Nero shouted,clinging to Dante.</p>
<p>Dante moved even faster than before until Nero couldn't hold it any longer.</p>
<p>"I'm going to cum,Dante!"</p>
<p>"Me too,Nero!"</p>
<p>And so,they reached the climax together. Dante's juice filled Nero up and Nero was happy to receive it.</p>
<p>"Thank...you, Dante..."</p>
<p>Then Nero fell asleep totally worn out.</p>
<p>"No,Nero...thanks to you."</p>
<p>After that,Dante gave Nero a kiss on his forehead and he fell asleep next to him,keeping his dick inside Nero,as a sign of their union.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>